


More Beast than Human

by redandwhiteroses



Series: Heavy Metal Lover [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, PWP without Porn, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, jaskier is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: You’ve been travelling with Jaskier and Geralt for a while when you run out of money. Luckily for you, you know a guy who can help. Both in terms of money and in terms of your not insignificant thing for the Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Hinted jaskier x reader x Geralt
Series: Heavy Metal Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727128
Comments: 13
Kudos: 206





	More Beast than Human

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a slow build-up, but it’s porn with little plot. This is probably the filthiest thing I’ve written, so enjoy!

Your coin purse was almost empty. 

You sigh softly to yourself. If you were almost out of money, no doubt Jaskier would be. The bard wasn’t exactly the best when it came to money management. As for Geralt, you had no idea. You would assume he was good at budgeting; he had to be with how long he’s been on the road. He might be low as well. You have a sneaking feeling that’s the case since the past few “employers” wanted to stiff the Witcher.

Jaskier and Geralt come back to the table. Geralt says nothing as he takes a seat on the other side of the table. Jaskier looks at you for a second.

“You look so sad! Are things really that bad? I know he’s terrible company, but you shouldn’t let that upset you.” The dark-haired bard plops himself down beside you. The platinum blond across the table rolls his eyes, and you can’t help the twitch of your lips at his response.

“I’m running low on coin, Jaskier.” You state matter-of-fact. “And I know if I’m running low, then you’re probably out.”

“That is very offensive to me!”

“Am I wrong?” You ask pointedly, giving him a look. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Geralt giving a similar look to the bard.

“Well then. What do you suggest we do, oh wise warlock?” Jaskier huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He tosses his head and looks away from you. You can’t help the snort that leaves you.

“Stop encouraging him.” Geralt finally speaks. “He feeds off of reactions.”

“I do not! How dare you say such a thing. I’ll ha-”

“I know someone we can go to.” You interrupt Jaskier before he can gain steam. You look between the bard and the Witcher as you speak. “He’ll have jobs for all of us, and he pays very well.”

Geralt regards you coolly. Jaskier looks at him and then at you.

“Why do I sense that you don’t want to go see this man?” He says. “Why would we not want to go? What are you not telling us?”

You let out a soft sigh. “He’s... I’ve worked with him before, and he’s good and fair.”

One of Geralt’s eyebrows goes into his hairline. “But?” He prompts.  
“He’s... Well, he’s more along the lines of what I work with than you,” Here you gesture to both of your companions. “Do. And his speciality is temptation.”

“Is he a devil?” Jaskier asks. “I know you’ve said warlocks work with a whole range of powerful entities, but it sounds like this man might be a devil.” Geralt stays silent. He’s clearly waiting for you to provide more information.

“No! Nothing like that.” You can’t help the laugh that escapes you. “It’s more...” You pause for a second, struggling to find the right words. “I know what to look for and before careful of, and even I fall victim occasionally. I don’t want either of you to get into binding situations with him.”

“Is he a fae? Are we not supposed to eat or drink anything he gives us? Is that what it is?”

“He’s a God, isn’t he.” Geralt’s voice is almost flat. You nod.

“Yeah. He’s been trapped on this plane, but he’s still powerful.” You finally admit it. Jaskier blinks.

“You can do that? I don’t... That doesn’t make any sense!” He’s clearly confused. You reach out and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll explain later.” You keep your hand on his shoulder for a second before turning back to Geralt. “He’s not going to trick us into staying or anything like that. It’s just a matter of being careful.”

“How well does he pay?” The Witcher asks.

“Very well. He’s paid me 1000 coin just for talking to him in the past.” You watch the platinum blond. He makes a small noise.

“We do need coin.” Jaskier points out. “And if he pays that well, we might be good for a long time.” The bard is also watching the Witcher. 

“Hmm.” The way he makes the noise lets you know that the three of you are most likely going to pay your friend a visit. “We’ll leave tomorrow.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s about a 2 day ride from where you are. Jaskier is insatiable with his questions the entire time. Unlike Geralt, you don’t mind engaging Jaskier when he gets this way. The bard is sitting behind you on your horse, chattering away, as the three of you ride towards your friend. You’re leading the group, which feels odd. You’re so used to Geralt and Roach being upfront. You can’t see Geralt, but you can practically hear his eyerolls as Jaskier rattles on and on and on. By the middle of the second day, you’re ready to tear the bard’s head off as well, and you understand why Geralt can be so short with the other man.

Jaskier is sitting side-saddle, strumming his lute, when you come to a stop. Out of habit, you hold up your hand. Jaskier falls silently, and Geralt stops Roach beside you. A misty path stretches out in front of you.

“Why are we stopping?” Jaskier seems confused. “I don’t see any monsters or the like.” 

“We need to give an offering to go further.” You explain. “It doesn’t have to be fancy. Jaskier, you’ll be fine. You can sing as we go. Geralt...” You turn to face the Witcher, considering him silently. 

“I’m not giving up anything of value.” His response is flat. You shake your head.

“Honestly? He might want a strand of your hair.”

“His hair? Why his hair?”

“It’s different.” You respond as you slide off of your horse. “He likes new things.” Silently, you go over to one of the trees framing the path. From within your trousers, you pull a small bag. In the small bag is your offering. You leave it in the bag and step away. Geralt has already dismounted Roach, and you can see several strands of platinum blond hair in his hands. He places them beside your offering. You don’t get back on your horse, instead taking a hold of the reins and walking.

“You can go ahead and start singing.” You tell the bard. “I think he might like Toss a Coin.”

Jaskier doesn’t need to be told twice. Geralt’s noise of disapproval makes you laugh as you start on the path again. With each step, the path becomes a little more welcoming. You can’t help humming along with Jaskier, who seems to be playing up his song. The man did love an audience. The light filtering through the trees becomes brighter as you go. You don’t have to look to know Geralt is scanning the woods, ever vigilant and wary. You imagine the changing woods aren’t exactly putting him at ease.

As the last notes of Jaskier’s song float into the warm breeze, the three of you are in a clearing. Up ahead, you can see two houses. Well, houses were an understatement. They weren’t exactly castles, but they were much grander than most houses. They were large and clearly spacious. In the distance, you can hear people laughing and shouting. The sun is warm against your skin. 

A small round of applause nearly makes you jump. Your friend is standing off to the side, politely clapping. He’s tall and lanky, grey hair combed neatly into place. He’s wearing red robes and glasses. The glasses serve to make him younger. He’s looking at you over the rims.

“Bravo. Wonderful. Simply wonderful.” He smiles at Jaskier. “I like it. I like it a lot.”

“Onwelror.” You say, bowing. He says your name as you stand up.

“How’s my favorite warlock?” He motions for you to come closer to him, and you do. He takes a hold of you by the shoulders. It’s a gentle grip, but you can feel the power behind it. He scans your face. He removes one of his hands so he can grab your chin, using his hold to tilt your head side to side. You let him.

“I’m doing fairly well.” You respond once he’s finished lookin at you.

“Good. Good. That’s, uuuuhhh, that’s really good.” He nods as he speaks. Slowly, he turns to your companions. “Who do we have here?”

“Jaskier is our bard.” You nod towards the man. He slides off of your horse, bowing briefly. Onwelror goes over to him.

“Yes. I did like your song. It was very good.” Onwelror turns to face Geralt. “And a Witcher! I haven’t met one of you in a while.

You can tell Geralt is uncomfortable, so you speak. “Geralt of Rivia.” You say. Onwelror turns to face you.

“Oh. I’ve heard stories.” He turns back to Geralt. “You are more handsome than I’ve heard. I can see why you’re a heartbreaker.” Jaskier makes a noise, clearly not expecting that. You can tell it takes all of his willpower to not completely lose his composure. Onwelror turns to face you. Geralt waits until Onwelror’s back is to him before he raises an eyebrow. You can’t tell if it’s surprised or amused. The God comes over to you and rests an arm across your shoulders.

“So. What brings you three to me?” He asks.

“We need coin, and I thought you might have work for us.” Your response is blunt while your tone is sweet. Onwelror nods.

“Yes. Yes, I think I might have some jobs for you.” He turns back to face your two companions. He idly points to Jaskier. “I liked your song. I liked it a lot. I have several friends who could take some lessons from you. Go, go teach them your song and maybe a couple others. If I like that, I’ll have you write a song for me.”

Jaskier perks up. “I’d be honored to! That sounds wonderful.”

“Good. Good. I’m glad.” Onwelror clearly is done talking to Jaskier, turning to face Geralt. “You, I definitely have some jobs for you. There’s always monsters and the like lurking on the edges here. I also have a couple people who are cursed if you want to try your hand at lifting those.”

“I can do that.” Geralt nods his assent. You expect him to be watching the God, but instead, Geralt has his eyes trained on you. His gaze is intense yet unreadable. You aren’t sure what to make of it, only that you don’t like it. Onwelror smiles, pulling you close to him.

“As for you, you know I’ve always got things that you can do around here.” At this point, you’re practically side by side. Geralt’s eyes narrow. A frown appears on his face as Onwelror pulls you even closer so that you’re pulled flush to him. “We’ll talk details tomorrow. It’s probably a good idea that you, uuuuhhh, that you wash up before dinner.” He calls for someone. A woman who looks like she could bench press you and Jaskier at the same time appears from nowhere. “Have someone make their rooms. Let’s be nice and put them close together, yeah? Oh! And have the attendants ready.”

“Very well, my Lord.” She bows before briefly disappearing. One of Onlewror’s hands in playing with the ends of your hair, and you aren’t sure what to make of it. He’s flirty and very tactile, but this... You don’t think he’s ever been this touchy-feely with you. You try to relax in order to not offend him. 

“So, Jaskier, right?” Onlewror turns to face the bard. “I have to ask. Did you make any deals with anyone? Because you’re really good for a human.”

Jaskier straightens up slightly. “I- no. No. But I appreciate the compliment! It’s lots of practice. Lots and lots of practice.”

“He sings more than he speaks sometimes.” You inform Onlewror. He makes a noise. Before he can speak, the woman is back. A portal opens behind her.

“If you would be so kind as to follow me.” She gestures towards the portal. Geralt must have made a face of some kind. You assume so, given her next words. “We’ll take care of the horses, don’t worry.” The way she says it leaves no room for arguing. Geralt grunts in response as he dismounts Roach. Onlewror finally lets you go.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” With that, he saunters off. You look at your two companions, and all three of you step into the portal. 

It’s a smooth transition, surprisingly. You don’t feel the urge to vomit, and Jaskier doesn’t even turn green. The three of you step into a massive antechamber where three servants are waiting. The woman comes through shortly after.  
“I am Tirra.” She introduces herself. “This is Lyra, Merek, and Adelyde.” As Tirra introduces each servant, they bow. Lyra is a short, busty woman with fair hair and green eyes. Something tells you she might be Jaskier’s type, if the way he’s looking at her is anything to go by. Adelyde is beautiful. Well, you’re biased by saying that. She’s around your height with hair and eyes similar to yours. She has a thick strip of pink in her hair, and her eyes are several shades darker. Other than that, and the way she holds herself, it almost feels like looking into a mirror. 

Merek is insanely attractive. He’s taller than Jaskier but not as tall as Geralt. Something about him screams that he’s more fit to be a bodyguard than a servant. Maybe it’s his muscles or his posture. He’s got blond hair that’s in a neat bun and light blue eyes. He looks as if he could be dangerous, deadly even, if he wanted or needed to be. 

“Lyra will be attending you,” Tirra points to Jaskier, “Merek you,” she points to you, “and Adelyde you.” Here she points to Geralt. She turns to the servants and says something. They all bow once more and leave. You look at her. 

“Onlewror figured that the three of you may want time to talk amongst yourselves.” She explains. “They will officially be attending you after dinner. I’ve already had them draw each of you a bath.” 

“The servants aren’t necessary.” Geralt says.

“Excuse you, but I think they might be very necessary!” Jaskier seems almost indignant. Tirra merely moves forward to the door. She opens it, and the three of you follow. Jaskier is about to open his mouth to say something else but stops. The room you’ve walked into is.. Different. Good different. It’s circular with four doors on the other curve of the circle. It’s almost all beautiful marble tiling, and the ceiling is high-vaulted. Several chairs that look as if they’re made for lounging are scattered about the room.

“Your rooms are through these doors.” She points to the big three. The smallest of the doors must be for the servants. “Your belongings have already been placed inside. The men have the outside ones while the lady has the middle one.” She turns to face you. “Unless you wish to have your room completely separated from theirs?”

You shake your head. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

A small smile plays about Tirra's lips. “I thought that might be the case.” She turns and positions yourself so that it’s obvious she’s speaking to all three of you. “The servants will come get you when it’s time for dinner.” With that, she disappears, leaving the three of you in the chamber. The thought of laying down on a nice bed is appealing, so you begin to head towards your room.

“Hang on now!” Jaskier is quick to chase after you, grabbing your elbow. You turn to him.

“What?” In the background, you can see Geralt trying his best not to roll his eyes. He begins stalking towards the door on the left.

“You have explaining to do!” Jaskier wags a finger at you.

“I do?”

“Yes! You never told us you’ve... you fucked this guy. That’s a very big and important detail to leave out.” Jaskier looks at you expectantly, as if he’s waiting for details. You blink.

“I never fucked him.” You tilt your head ever-so-slightly. “What on the Continent would make you think I did?”

“He was very touchy-feely with you.” The bard points out. “I mean very touchy-feely.” He goes to put his arm around your shoulders to prove his point. You poke him in the side, earning you a yelp.

“He clearly wants to sleep with you.” Geralt comments. He’s opened the door to his room and is standing in it. He’s looking at you with an expression you’ve never seen from him. It’s curious but guarded, as if he wants to know more but also isn’t entirely sure he does want to know.

“See!” Jaskier sounds triumphant. “If Geralt agrees with me, it has to be true. I’m not trying to shame you if you have. It’s just something we should know.”

“I haven’t slept with him.” You head toward the middle door. “And I have no intention of doing so.”

“What about Merek?’ Jaskier challenges as he follows you. You pause.

“Merek?” You raise an eyebrow. “What about him?”

“Well, you clearly want to sleep with him! I saw the way you looked at him.” The bard crosses his arms over his chest.

“So? You clearly want to sleep with Lyra.” You counter, an amused smile playing about your lips. “Why do you care? You’ve never asked me questions like this before.”

“Because you’ve never seemed interested in anyone before.” He nearly exclaims. “We come into a town, and you have men throwing themselves at you, and yet you never look at them. Or if you do, it’s clear that it’s a transactional thing and not about any connection. I’ve only seen you look at one person like you did Merek, and I’m not even sure you realize that you look at that person like that.”

“I’ve looked at people like that.” You aren’t sure why you’re getting defense. Jaskier laughs.

“Oh no. You don’t. I have never seen you look at a man like you did Merek. You looked like you wanted to eat him alive.” He pauses. “And he looked at you the same way.”

“Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice is low. 

“What? You saw it too.” Jaskier turns to Geralt. You take the opportunity to slip into your room, but you don’t close the door. “Or are you going to pretend you didn’t?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Geralt’s reply is curt.

“Oh, come on! You’ve got to be a little curious. We’ve been traveling for Gods know how long together, and we don’t know anything about her preferences! You knew my type by the first week, and I knew yours by the first month or so.” 

“She can still hear you.” You point out.

“I wouldn’t have to talk about you in the third person if you answered my questions.” The bard points out. He sounds farther away ,and you hope that maybe he’s going to take a bath soon. Maybe he’d stop questioning you then. He’s quiet for several minutes. You’re starting to get worried about him when you hear him start to hum. 

When you wake up from your brief nap, Jaskier has moved onto another topic. He’s clearly trying to engage Geralt, who is not having any of it. His grunts echo throughout the chamber. It takes all of your willpower not to laugh. You’re not quite ready to go out there just yet, so you leave the door cracked just so you can hear if Jaskier asks anything else personal.

“Geralt.”

“Hmm.”

“If you don’t, I will.”

“No you won’t.”

“I will too! Just wa-”

A knock sounds. You can hear the door open briefly before Tirra’s voice sounds.

“Onwelror would like me to inform you that dinner is close to being served.”

The dinner goes smoothly. Since you three were his guests of honor, Onlewror has the three of you sit at the table with him while many others feast at the tables below. You weren’t sure if the other people were related to him or travelers who happened upon this place and stayed. It felt rude to ask. The conversation is kept light and airy. Jaskier and Onlewror seem to get along well, but you aren’t so sure about Geralt and Onlewror. Geralt seems more surly than usual, and it seems to intensify everytime Onlewror talks to you. You don’t say anything, though. You’ll have a chance to talk to Onlewror later and see what’s going on.

After dinner, Jaskier disappears with Lyra. You don’t even bother to try and hide your eyeroll. You saw Geralt looking at Adelyde throughout the dinner, and you wonder if he’s going to disappear with her as well. The thought makes a knot form in your stomach. You’re vaguely considering following Jaskier lead and disappearing with Merek, but Onlewror calls to you.

“I have something I want to talk with you about.” He says. You raise an eyebrow. “Oh, nothing bad. Just... something.”

So you go to Onlewror’s study after dinner. You tell Geralt where you’re headed, just to be on the safe side. All you get is a grunt in response. When you slip into the study, Onlewror is waiting for you by the fire.

“How is the job I gave you going?” He asks without looking away from the fire.

“Pretty good.” You respond. “It’s been a little difficult since I started traveling with Geralt and Jaskier, but I’ve been able to work around it.”

“How is it more difficult?” Onlewror turns to face you. “I would think you have, uuuuhhh, a larger audience.”

“Who just wants to hear about the Witcher’s victories.” You point out. “I’m trying, Onlew, I swear. I know you don’t want to be trapped here.”

“How hard are you trying really?” He snaps.

“I brought a bard to you, didn’t I?” You point out. “If Jaskier takes a liking to you, which I feel like he has, he’ll write songs about you. He’s definitely going to write a song about this whole trip.”

Onlewror is silent for several moments before he steps away from the fireplace. “That’s true. A bard is a good way to get people to know about me.”

“I know that it may seem like I’m just having fun traveling around with a Witcher, but I’ve been able to get word out about you to a decent amount of people. I can’t spend as long as I could converting them to believe in you, but I think that’s a good tradeoff.” You shrug. “And the more people I get to believe in you again, the more likely you are to get out of here.”

He raises his eyebrows, but he does nod a couple times. “I have gotten more, more powerful since you started doing this.” He pauses for a second. “A lot more.”

“Good.” You let out a soft sigh of relief. 

“I think... I think you might deserve some extra payment.” Now it’s your turn for your eyebrows to shoot up into your hairline.

“Extra payment?” He nods in response. “No tricks this time?”

“No tricks.” He promises. You frown.

“What is it?” You cross your arms over your chest. You wanted to know what it might be. He could claim no tricks, but that didn’t mean you trusted him. He laughs.

“Burn you once, huh?” He chuckles. “I noticed your friend. Geralt. He seems really interested in you.”

You snort. “I doubt it.” You try to act cool and calm, but your heart did pick up ever so slightly.

“I know you’re interested in him.” Onlewror continues. You frown.  
“What are you getting at?” You don’t like the sound of this. Onlewror moves around to his desk.

“Look. I know it’s just a matter of time, but I can speed up the process.” He smiles.

“Speed up what process?” You really don’t like where this is going. “Onlewror, he’s a Witcher. I doubt there’s much you can do.”

“No, but jealousy can.” He winks at you. “Trust me. I know you want to fuck the Witcher, and I can tell you he feels the same. So I’m just going to, uuuuhhh, help it along a bit. As your reward.”

“By making him jealous?” You scoff, trying to maintain your cool. Your heart feels as if it’s hammering away inside of your chest. Geralt couldn’t be interested in you, could he? Sure, he seemed more open around you than he did others, but he was still closed off from you. 

“Just trust me.” Onlewror waves his hand to dismiss your worries. “All you have to do is follow Merek’s lead tomorrow.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s hard to sleep. You keep on replaying your conversation with Onlewror. Geralt surely wasn’t interested in you, was he? That couldn’t be. There was nothing special about you, nothing special enough to get someone like Geralt to notice you. You hoped there was, but you honestly doubted it. You might as well just forget about the whole thing. You should forget about the whole thing.

You didn’t.

The next day was busy, and you didn’t see Jaskier or Geralt until close to dinner. All three of you were kept very busy. It was worth it. You knew Onlewror; he could be a bastard and trick people, but you also knew that he needed as much help as he could get right now. That meant not stiffing people. If anything, you suspect he paid more so that word would get out, and he could get more help.

Throughout the day, you kept on pondering the question of whether or not Onlewror was right. Whether or not Geralt did have some interest in you. You suspect Onlewror brought it up last night so you’d think about it this hard. Because the longer you thought about it, the more tempted you were to go with Merek.

Merek stops by during one of your few breaks. 

“I don’t mean to be too presumptuous.” He begins. “But there’s a party tonight. At the other house.”

“I- Yes.” You say after a minute. “If you’re asking me, yes.”

“Excellent. Meet me by the oak tree out front around 11.” Merek disappears with that. You thought that the two of you had been alone, but you see Jaskier standing at the other end. You have no idea how long he’s been standing there. Jaskier looks practically gleeful as he makes his way over to you.

“Did... Did he just ask you to a party at the other house?’ Jaskier whispers. Well, as much as he can whisper.

“Yes.” You nod.

“You are aware that it’s basically an orgy 24/7 over there?” He looks at you, and his expression is somewhere between shocked and happy.

“Yeah. What else are bored demigods going to do?” You counter. “Also, how do you know?”

“I- Lyra might have invited me over there. Last night. There was apparently a party.” Jaskier tries to look ashamed. Your eyes narrow. “Okay, yes. I went over there, and I had fun. And I’m glad you’re going to go because it’s about time you go-.”

“It’s about time what?” You hear Geralt before you see him. He’s covered in grime from his latest kill. 

“Good hunting?” Jaskier asks, bracing one arm on the wall and leaning on it. You roll your eyes. Geralt looks between the two of you.

“Jaskier was about to say it’s time I got laid.” You tell Geralt. You don’t miss the way his eyes narrow.

“What? Me? No.” Jaskier clears his throat.

You look between Jaskier and Geralt. It’s clear that Geralt wants to say something to the bard.

“I’ve got to finish up translating this spell.” You decide it’s a good idea to leave. “I’ll see you both at dinner.”

“Wait, no, don’t leave me with him!” Jaskier sounds genuinely distressed, and for a second, you consider turning around to see. You hear a thump and some harsh whispering, and you decide it’s best to keep on going. Whatever it was should stay between them. 

Dinner goes well once more. You do notice that Geralt seems even more surly, which seems odd to you. After all, Onlewror tells the three of you what he’s going to pay each of you just for the day, and it’s astounding. You nearly choke on a piece of chicken. The three of you will be set for a long time.

“We won’t have to work during the winter!” Jaskier crows when the three of you are in the annex to your rooms. He waltzes around the room before falling onto one of the lounge chairs. “Imagine that, not having to go out in the cold and sleep on frozen ground.”

“We could probably stay at a nice inn for the entire winter.” Jaskier’s excitement is infectious. You can’t help the smile on your face. Geralt grunts in response.

“Oh! Even better!” Jaskier sits up. “We could buy a house to stay in for the winter.”

“No.” Geralt finally speaks. “We’d be out of money by summer.”

“You just don’t want to settle down.” Jaskier huffs. Geralt doesn’t even dignify that with a noise, heading towards his room. The bard turns to you. “I meant to ask you. Are you going to meet Merek tonight still?”

“Probably.” You eye the dark-haired man as you settle yourself on a chair. “Why?”

“Don’t.” Geralt’s voice nearly startles you; you thought that he wouldn’t comment. Your brow furrows.

“Why not?” You challenge. “I’m allowed a little fun.”

“That’s not your kind of fun.” The Witcher replies. “Besides. I don’t trust him.”

“You don’t trust anyone.” Jaskier points out. “I don’t even think you trust me, and we’ve been travelling together for years now!”

“I don’t trust you.” Geralt confirms. He’s staring at you, his expression unreadable. “I trust Merek even less.”

“Oh, really? You don’t trust me!” Jaskier’s tone indicates he’s winding himself up. “I’ve been with you for years! Years, Geralt!”

When the clock chimes around 10:30, you slip out of your room. You try to be quiet, although you’re sure that Geralt could hear you. You just don’t want to deal with Jaskier. He’s most likely up and about; the man was a night owl. When you step into the annex, you hear giggling coming from his room. You make a face as you continue on your way. You’re not sneaking around, but you don’t exactly want to run into anyone as you go. 

You’re in the archway when you hear a voice.

“He’s not trustworthy.”

“Geralt!” You put a hand over your heart. “You scared me.” You look at him. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t trust him.” He responds. The flickering lights from the sconces cast shadows over the Witcher’s face.

“Yeah. I got that.” You huff. “Look, I don’t care. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.”

Quick, quicker than you expected, Geralt takes a hold of your arm. “Don’t.” His voice is nearly a growl, and it makes your stomach curl pleasantly. 

“Or what?” You challenge. “What are you going to do, huh? Punish me?” Despite yourself, your mind comes up with many ways that he could punish you, each more depraved than the last. You nearly yelp when he moves you so you’re pinned between him and the walll. He quickly takes a hold of your jaw, holding it in-between his forefinger and thumb. He’s looking you directly in the eyes. For the most part. His eyes occasionally flicker to your lips.

“I think you might want me to.” Geralt’s deep timbre makes a pleasant shiver run up your spine. You try to level him with your best unamused look, but you know it’s useless. It doesn’t help that your heart feels like it’s about to beat out of your chest.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.” You try your best to sound imperious, but it falls flat. Geralt chuckles, a deep sound. He noses at the skin just below your ear before taking your earlobe between his teeth. He bites lightly down on the skin, and you can’t help the choked off noise that escapes you. Your hands go to his hips, resting there.

“I’ve seen how you look at me.” He whispers in your ear, pressing closer to you. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you.”

‘Why wait to act until now?” You can’t help asking. 

“I don’t share.” Geralt growls, and oh gods, your knees feel like they’re going to buckle. He pauses for a second. “You are mine, aren’t you?”

“I-”

“I need you to say it. Because I won’t be able to stop.” He pulls away for a second to look at you. His eyes have gone gold. “I’m more beast than man when it comes to you.”

“Yes.” Your voice is soft. “Yes, I’m yours.”

His lips meet yours. The kiss is nothing short of hungry. You kiss him as if you are drowning, and he is a breath of oxygen. He kisses you like he wants to own every part of you. You pull away, and he follows. You have to wind your hand into his hair and tug hard to get him to pull back.

“Not here.” Your voice is low and dark, thick with desire. “Upstairs.” He steps back, allowing you slip from between him and the wall. As soon as there’s room, he hoists you over his shoulder. It takes all of your willpower not to squeak in surprise. He walks briskly. You can’t hear giggle when the two of you walk through the antechamber. To your surprise, he goes to his room and dumps you unceremoniously on the bed. 

Before Geralt can say anything, you begin undoing the laces on your shirt. He watches you raptly. You slowly slide the front of your shirt open, just enough to give him a peek at your nipples. They’re already starting to harden.

“Don’t tease.” His command is growled. You look at him from under your lashes.

“Why? Don’t have the patience?” Your tone is just as teasing as your actions. Geralt makes a lust filled noise before pouncing on you. He rips your shirt down the middle, wasting no time cupping your breasts in his massive hands. He doesn’t touch your nipples yet. He looks almost feral, sitting astride your waist. You can see the outline of his dick through his trousers. You go to cup him through the fabric, and he stops you.

“I didn’t say you could touch.” You can feel yourself grow slick at that. His thumbs sweep broad circles on the underside of your breasts. You try not to whimper but let yourself arch your chest, a silent plea for his mouth. His smile is completely predatory. “You like to be controlled.”

You open your mouth to argue, but he speaks before you can. “Don’t lie. I can smell how aroused you are.” Quick as lightning, he’s suddenly got both of your hands pinned above your head. One of his hands holds your wrists together. You struggle, buck in his grip. He tightens his hold on your wrists, a silent warning. The hand still on your tits moves to the top of your breast. He slowly runs his fingertips along the swell of them. When he reaches your nipples, he teases, running his fingers around the areola before spreading his fingers out and sweeping his hand slowly downward. The way he places his fingers means that he brushes against your nipple, almost feather-light. Your eyelids flutter. 

You go to move your leg so you can run it along his, but he stops you with a look.

“No. Touching.” He sounds downright feral, and you can’t help the whimper that escapes your lips. Normally, you’d be embarrassed at how needy you’ve become when he’s barely touched you, but you can’t. Not when he’s looking at you like that. Geralt lowers his head and places a line of kisses from the underside of your tits to your nipples, occasionally stopping to leave marks. When he finally wraps his lips around one of your nipples, you can’t help the moan that escapes you. You throw your head back. His free hand teases and rolls and pinches your other nipple. You’re practically panting when he pulls away, only to switch to the other one. You can smell your own juices, and that nearly makes you go crazy.

He pulls away from your nipple with sinful pops, a string of saliva following for a second. “One day. I’ll tie you down and play with your tits for hours.” That earns him another whimper along with you rubbing your thighs together. 

“Promise?” You ask, trying to sound coy. He nods, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss.

“Yes. I’ll eat you out after.” You suck in a deep breath of air. His free hand grabs the waistband of your skirt, and he pulls it down with your panties. You lift your hips to help and kick off the offending garments.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He murmurs before kissing and nipping a long line from between your breasts to your hips. You’re moaning, squirming, reduced to nothing but panting and wild noises. He pauses right before the crux of your thighs. You look down at him, and your heart nearly stops. His eyes are almost blown out black with lust. As your eyes meet his, his moves his mouth down just a bit more, until he can easily reach your swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. The first brush has you whining, nearly in tears. He lets go of your wrists to keep your hips pinned to the bed with both hands.

Geralt moves his mouth down and goes to town. He eats you out like it was his job. It’s slick and messy and sloppy and loud. Your thighs tighten around either side of his head, and your hands bury in his hair. You can feel yourself almost there, about the crest. When he pulls away. You can’t help the sob that escapes you. 

“Not without permission.” He growls as he moves up the length of your body. You can feel the backs of his fingers as he undoes his trousers. He keeps his gaze locked onto yours. You nearly drool when you feel his hot, hard length on the skin of your inner thighs. He looks at you as he positions himself. You nod. He slowly sinks into you.

He didn’t finger you, stretch you, but you’re wet enough that it doesn’t hurt too much. You throw your head back, moans caught in your throat. He goes slow, letting you get used to him inch by inch. Eventually his hips are flush to yours. You raise up to meet him. He starts slow, clearly wanting to be sure you’re safe. You wrap your legs around him, heels digging into his ass. Your hands go to his back, and you sink your nails in.

‘I’m not delicate.” It’s your turn to growl. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Who am I to deny you.” Geralt chuckles.

He does just as you ask. It’s brutal, and every thrust has you seeing stars. He’s sinking into you so fast and hard that the bed begins to rattle as it hits the wall, and you inch upwards with each thrust. You can feel that coil winding tighter and tighter and tighter, and you look to him. You know your eyes are wild.

“Not yet.” He growls. He speeds up even more, and by now you’re sobbing. Your thigh are trembling around him, shaking hard. You’re trying your best to follow his orders, and you think you might not be able to. His hips start to stutter, and he seeks out your clit. He rubs it in tight yet featherlight circle, and you feel like you’re going to go mad.

“Now.” Your back arches at his command, and you let yourself go. You’re vaguely aware of him fucking you through your climax. At some point, you can feel his seed trickle out of you. It takes you several minutes to come down. You look at him.

“Fuck.” You breathe. He lets out an amused noise and kisses you. He moves as he does so, and you can feel he’s still hard inside of you. Geralt outright chuckles when he sees your face.

“You didn’t think I was done with you, did you?”  
\------------------------------------------------

“I’m glad you two finally got over your weird sexual tension, but dear Gods. I’ve never heard anyone as loud! I heard it as if I was right beside you, and I was two rooms over! How can you still talk today? Seriously! I couldn’t sleep.”

“Was it because we were too loud or because you wanted to join in?”

“...Geralt. Get your warlock.”

“It was both. I can smell both tiredness and arousal on him.”

“You two are the fucking worst.”


End file.
